


Tangled Up Together

by januaried



Category: Superman (movies)
Genre: F/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januaried/pseuds/januaried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love on a Sunday afternoon.  A Porn Battle IX entry.  Prompts: sheets. [photomanipulation]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up Together




End file.
